ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Template
Erm... There is some difficulty (and pointless bits) using this info box... What is this? Health? Level? ... The hell? --Spades Neil 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but i guess is like that. U weren't here when we worked on it so, this Infobox kinda is testing by the way -_- NightBird (talk) 21:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) >_> Keep working on it... :P Void the silly stuff that doesn't actually show up. --Spades Neil 00:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't get your point... actually the Infobox contains the same info that the older one just re-organized, and of course different color. kinda i don't see the different besides this is an Infobox made specially to fit the necessities of this wikia.NightBird (talk) 16:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Where's the rest of the stuff that's showed on the example page?? See my problems now? :\ In addition, see the Infobox on my user page? It matches the website WAY better than this blocky thing. --Spades Neil 16:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Spades u really have to learn things on this wiki This is the actual output of the Infobox.----> No level, no health, no other things u are saying... U are looking to a part that is under this something about "Bob the flower", that's nothing more than something the wikia put on the templates, the output there is not the actual output that is used.... Let me make it clear IF you use this template, this is what u get----------------------------> Now makes sense? Makes sense, but you're missing my point. There's a lot of nonsense there. A lot of pointless nonsense that needs to be just removed. I know how a Wiki works. Provided, I'm no expert, but I know enough to get around. Now, take someone who is less familiar with a wiki website. I've seen all too many wiki pages butchered and coming out horrible because the template for something was, for lack of a better word, confusing to the user. The nonsense on the template page should be removed entirely, and replaced with things that actually pertain to the template, such as what you had written now in the above post. For the user, this makes much more sense. For the noob, they should be able to copy and paste the code right on over without issue... Not realize, "Where the hell is all the stuff I put in? Why do I need health? How do I determine my level?" Basically what I'm saying is get rid of anything that doesn't matter and instead put in EVERYTHING that does matter. Plus, still, the template just looks bad. It's ugly. I hate having that "white space" bordering my pictures, and I hate the blue colors that match this orange and yellow website in absolutely NO manner. --Spades Neil 21:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm glad to see the documentation removed. This was exactly what I was trying to explain, but there are other problems with it. As i said this template''' TESTING'''. by the moment i have no intetions to change it until about 4-6 days when the 2 weeks testing periods ends. And the Noob thing u said that's why i asked some "Burys" (Watchamalit) if i could make some How-To guides (my bad by not making them first) Is blue because i felt like it at the moment is not going to be permanent because is in '''TESTING. '''Anyways i just have to say that in about 4 days send me a message with your suggestions and if you wish right now, i hope u understand. NightBird (talk) 22:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC)